Fractures of the distal radius, such as, for example, Colles' fracture, comprise a substantial portion of all traumatic bone fractures. Surgical treatments may involve reduction with metal bone tamps or elevators, and fracture fixation with percutaneous pins, external fixation, or plate/screw implants. Surgical treatments often employ an open approach in all patients, including the elderly.
In a kyphoplasty procedure, an inflatable balloon tamp (IBT) is inserted inside a fractured vertebral body. The IBT is inflated to create a cavity that is filled with bone void filler, such as, for example, bone cement to restore height of the vertebral body. IBTs hold promise for an improved method of distal radius fracture treatment. An IBT may be used to percutaneously reduce simple Colles' fractures and create a well-defined void for delivery of bone void filler, which may be used in conjunction with percutaneous pins, ex-fix, plates or screws for fracture fixation.